The Bitter Truth
by VermillionKitsune
Summary: There was a time when Tsubasa had a place to return to. However, to save another, he cast it aside and now he's been given the chance to come back. Is it Hitsuzen? Is it fate? The fate that grasped hold of him may very well be responsible for his and Kimihiro's certain danger. A TRCxCCSx3XHOLIC crossover, post clow arc. *CANCELLED*
1. Info and Prologue

**The Bitter Truth Info and Prologue**

So I've had this idea for a while and my friend helped me expand on it. In the beginning, when I had initially read Tsubasa, I had to re-read it a couple times to wrap my head around and completely understand the full concept of the whole clone/original thing. Well, despite my many readings of the manga, my story may fail to entirely portray the details of it. I'm also going to throw in my own tweaks to the plot. For example Tsubasa's parents (the clones) are still alive even after the events in the reservoir. Please bare with it.

 **Prologue~~~~**

Soon after leaving Clow behind- after leaving Sakura behind, Tsubasa, Fai, and Kurogane were transported to another world by Mokona. Tsubasa landed first, surveying the area cautiously for danger. A familiar object caught his eye- a large penguin slide to his right. He knew this place, he knew it all too well. It was where he had spent the first 7 years of his life up until he left to fulfil his destiny and was eventually captured by Fei Wang. He was home

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Okay so the prologue is really short but all I wanted was to just introduce the story a tiny bit. Also, for the first chapter I will narrate Tsubasa as Syaoran while others call him Tsubasa (and various nicknames too), but starting in chapter 2, I will completely narrate him as Tsubasa as I will introduce his father- Syaoran Li/clone into the story :)


	2. Reunion

Chapter One

After saying goodbye to Sakura, Syaoran, Kurogane, and Fai left Clow. Before they had left, as Mokona was dragging them into the dimensional transfer, Syaoran and Sakura told each other their real names. Tsubasa- or wings. They were both a little surprised, but as Yuuko had told them when they first met, there is no such thing as coincidences- only the inevitable. The three dimension travelers plus one Mokona had landed in a new world. Syaoran, Fai, and Mokona had landed right on top of Kurogane which caused the ninja to yell and grumble. Kurogane stood up and brushed the dirt off of his cloak.

"Where the hell are we?" He asked in a less than happy tone. The ninja looked around, noticing they had landed in a 'park', or at least that's what Fai had said things like this were called. Off in the distance Kurogane could see houses lining either sides of the street.

As Syaoran got up, he began to survey his surroundings, eyeing every which way for any sign of danger. When his eyes laid upon a familiar object, he let a tiny gasp escape his lips. This caused Fai to turn around in Syaoran's direction.

"No...it can't be...but how?...The price was…" Syaoran spoke as he brushed past Kurogane trying to get a better look. "This can't possibly be the same one. Maybe it's an alternate version?" The boy asked himself.

"Tsubasa-kun, are you alright?" Fai asked, the concern evident in his voice. This caught Syaoran off guard. He spun around so fast he nearly tripped. He hadn't expected to be called by his real name. Taking notice of the boy's discomfort at being called by his name, Fai apologized.

"I'm sorry if calling you that troubled you. I just thought it would be nice to try it out." Fai jested

Syaoran shook his head. " No, it's ok Fai-san, It's just that it's been awhile since anyone has used my original name. Also, this place. Because of the price I had paid, I thought that I would never be able to see this place again, but I guess it's been voided now that Yuuko-san is gone." Syaoran's head sunk low.

"Kid, what are you talking about?" The ninja asked, seeming to become increasingly irritated at the nonsense the kid spoke. Fai, though understood. He smiled warmly at Syaoran which told the boy that he knew what he meant.

"This is where I was born, where I grew up, and where I stayed until I left for Clow when I was seven. We're in Tomoeda Kurogane-san." As Syaoran said this, tears started to trickle down his cheeks in faint lines. "Eh? Ah, i'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me."

He turned around and started to frantically wipe his tears when Kurogane and Fai stepped forward. The former reached a gentle hand to the brunettes head and tussled his hair , while the latter dew the boy into a warm hug- almost motherly, but one would expect no less from Fai. Mokona hopped onto Syaoran's shoulder's and helped the boy wipe his tears.

"You know Tsubasa-kun, there's nothing wrong with crying every once in awhile." The magician said softly, with every word enveloped in kindness as they were released from his mouth.

"Thanks Fai-san."

Syaoran smiled and he led their little group through the streets of Tomoeda, eventually making his way to his old house- hoping his parents would still be there. As they approached the front gate, Kurogane took note of the nameplate. It said _Li._ Syaoran stopped at the front door. He stood there for quite some time and Fai acknowledged that he needed some time to prepare himself. Kurogane on the hand, noticed Syaoran's downcast face, which prompted him to speak up.

"What's eating you kid." Kurogane broke the quartet's silence.

Syaoran looked back at Kurogane. He's always so perceptive despite his overlaying appearance. He can't hide anything from him.

"Well," Syaoran began, "I was just wondering if my parents are really still here. I mean even if they are, I dunno if they'll recognize me."

Kurogane looked at Syaoran with a face he wasn't able to discern.

"And? What's your point brat?"

"Kuro-sama," Fai said, "Try to be a little more understanding." Fai placed a hand on Kurogane's shoulder then shook his head, and for once, he didn't have that idiotic smile plastered to his face.

"I mean, what if they can't recognize me or what if I see people that I used to know and don't know how to react? What will they say?" Syaoran suddenly found great interest in his shoes as he stared down at his feet dejectedly.

"Listen kid, if they care for you, then they wouldn't give two shits about your damn appearance or how much you've changed. They'd love you for who you are. Also, When we walked through the gate, I noticed this place's nameplate. It said Li so your parents are still here." Kurogane finished as a smirk slid across his face.

"Yeah Tsubasa! Don't be sad! Mokona will always love Tsubasa!" The fuzzy little meat bun danced on Syaoran's shoulder.

"Thank you Mokona, and thank you, Kurogane-san." Syaoran said. "Alright here goes." He reached for the door handle to turn it when it suddenly opened, revealing a tall man with black hair and a familiar face to someone the group knew from elsewhere. Touya, as Fai and Kurogane recognized him- king of Clow.

"I thought I heard some noise out here, so it was you Syaoran? Wait, why are you shorter? Who are these people behind you? And what are you wearing?" The man seemed to ask a million questions but Syaoran just stared at him, his eyes glassing over. Kurogane exchanged glances with Fai then both looked at Syaoran as he hugged the older Touya.

"Geez, uncle Touya, I know I look like him, but I'm not my father." Syaoran looked up and gave Touya a tearful smile.

"What? Father? Then you're! Tsu-" Touya was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

"Tsu-chan?" The three travelers turned around at the sound of the voice. A voice Syaoran knew all too well. A voice that belonged to his mother. Even after all his years in captivity at the hands of Fei Wang, he never forgot the sounds of his parent's voices. He replayed memory after memory in his head so as to not forget. He would never forget. The woman was in her thirties. With short auburn hair and jade green eyes. She bared a striking resemblance to Sakura, only older. As she should though since she was her clone. Touya lifted his hand up and waved.

"Yo, Sakura, look who just showed up. I can't belie-" Touya was cut off once again. This time by the sound of Sakura's groceries hitting the concrete with a crash that filled the air. Sakura put her hand up to her mouth and tears welled in her eyes.

"Tsu-chan, I knew you would come back. I saw it in a dream." She choked back sobs as she spoke.

"Mother, I…" Syaoran hesitated to walk forward until a gentle push on the back from Kurogane and Fai nudged him towards his mother.

"Go on, Tsu-chan." Fai said in a mocking manner, but every bit of it sincere. Syaoran ran to his mother, nearly knocking her over in the process. Sakura embraced her son in a long, comforting hug. They waited there for a long time until Touya suggested they move into the house.

Upon entering the house, Fai immediately sensed a surge of unknown magical aura, and Kurogane, whilst not being adept to magic, tensed up- hand ready on the hilt of his sword.

"Wait guys, calm down!" The pair spun around to see Syaoran, seemingly unperturbed by the aura, with outstretched hands in front of him. "It's fine," he said, "it's not a dangerous aura. It's my mother's. She's a magician, the holder of the Clow cards- er Sakura cards."

Fai and Kurogane relaxed. "Hyuu~ if Tsubasa-kun says so then ok."

"I'm sorry for startling you." Sakura said as she stepped through the doorway, closing it behind her as she entered.

"Not a problem at all Mrs. Li~" Fai sang "It was Kuro-puu here who was on edge." The mage side stepped to the ninja and proceeded to poke him while giggling. Mokona decided that looked fun and wanted to mess with 'Kuro-puu' also. Both ended up gaining indignant glares from the crimson-eyed ninja.

"Please, call me Sakura, Fai-san." She smiled tenderly. "After all, we did travel together during our journey to find my memories."

That last comment earned the room a stilled moment. Everything that happened on their journey had been within Fei Wang's calculations from the beginning and they fell right into his trap. After a few seconds, Touya mentioned that Syaoran's father should be back soon with Yue, whom Sakura had asked him to fetch upon her dreaming of her son's return. So Sakura took this time to inform the group of everything that happened when she and her son's clone had disappeared. She told them their wish they made to Yuuko and of the price they paid for it as well. When she was done, Syaoran was silent. Not that he was speechless, but rather he didn't know what to say. He didn't have any words of encouragement, and he couldn't bring himself to say some half-hearted advice for his mother.

When Syaoran finally opened his mouth to say something he stopped because the front door opened. A tall figure- male, came through the door along with a silver haired man with wings. Behind them stood what looked to be an older version of Tomoyo. Her appearance caused Kurogane to grunt as if he was saying ' _great this world's got one too'._

"Sakura, Touya-san, I'm back. I brought Yue like you said, and on our way back, we ran into Tomoyo who insisted on coming along...too…"

The man looked up and stopped when he saw that they had guests. His eyes fell on each person's in the room one-by-one, analyzing them, deciphering them. When his eyes fell on Syaoran's, he stopped. The man stepped back, bumping into the silver haired man behind him. With his eyes wide with shock, he walked towards the boy. The older man bent down and hugged Syaoran.

"Tsubasa! Tsubasa!" He cried on Syaoran's shoulder while holding one hand on the boy's head and the other wrapped compassionately yet tightly around his back.

"I'm back father…" Syaoran said in a hushed whisper, which was all he could manage as the tears flowed and he choked back some sobs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So I don't know how many chapters I really want to make for this, but I have an idea on where I want to end it so I'll just go until my brain runs out of ideas and such. I 'll try and update it on a weekly basis but because of my school work, I won't make any promises. Please tell me what you think so far!


	3. Family

**Note: From here on, I will be narrating Syaoran as Tsubasa and C!Syaoran/papa Syaoran as Syaoran to keep things simple. Please enjoy!**

Chapter Two

Touya, who had been leaning against one of the back walls as Sakura explained everything to Tsubasa and his companions, looked on as Syaoran embraced his son. He couldn't help but grin at the sight. He had to admit though, he felt like a bystander in everything- the fact that his little sister and brother-in-law were clones, the evil Fei Wang Reed, and he tried to wrap his head around the whole multiverse thing.

Kurogane chuckled at the sight of Syaoran and Tsubasa which was hardly in character for the always serious and stern ninja. He hadn't noticed the older Tomoyo approach him, which was even more out of character for him- seeing as how he never usually lost his composure or put his guard down, until Mokona starting jumping up and down on his head.

"Yay! It's Tomoyo, it's Tomoyo!" The white creature sang as it jumped from Kurogane's head into Tomoyo's arms.

"Hello, I take it you are Kurogane? My name is Tomoyo Daidouji. Tomoyo-hime told me about your coming to this dimension." She said politely with a smile. The slight glimmer in her dark violet eyes drew Kurogane in.

He knew this wasn't _his_ Tomoyo but he couldn't help but feel a yearn for her. He tried to reason this rationally in his head, ' _they have the same soul so it's understandable that I feel an affliction. I mean she even speaks in the same poised manner as the one I know in Nihon.'_ Kurogane wasn't aware that he was staring until Tomoyo cleared her throat.

"Ahem." she coughed. Kurogane snapped out of his trance and looked the girl- no, woman, up and down.

"You're taller than her, that's for sure." He said.

Tomoyo's brow furrowed and she tilted her head to the side like a child who was asked a difficult question. After a couple seconds, she dismissed his comment with the smile she wore before and simply walked past him.

"Well then, Tsukkun, welcome back." She said as she turned to the young boy. Syaoran stood up and Sakura came to his side and rested her head on her husband's chest.

"Please Aunt Tomoyo, can you not call me that?" Tsubasa said shyly, his cheeks turning a faint red.

"Ohohoho~ Tsukkun you're so cute. I've missed you!" She glomped Tsubasa and ruffled his hair. The latter frowning as he tried to fix it. Kurogane rolled his eyes and grunted thinking, ' _I take that back. She definitely doesn't act like her.'_ Behind him, Fai chuckled softly.

"Has Kuro-rin found an interest in this world's Tomoyo?" The mage said. At this, Kurogane nearly punched the damn magician in his fucking face. "Whoa! Kuro-sama, watch where you're swinging, you could end up hitting me." He said.

"That was the point you damn mage, now hold still." Kurogane's face was red with anger and to Tsubasa, who merely stood and watched the pair's flashy antics, he looked like he would nearly explode. The group had almost completely forgotten about Yue, who was still standing in the doorway, until a tiny lion cub-like stuffed animal perched on the winged man's shoulder let out an infuriating yell.

"HEEEEEEEEEEY!" The small stuffed creature screeched.

Everyone turned to face the angry lion. Syaoran and Touya looked annoyed while Sakura and Tomoyo looked at Fai and Kurogane with apologetic looks for the stuffed animal's less than gracious outburst.

"Ah, Kero-chan, I forgot you were here. Nice to see you Yue, thank you for coming." Sakura smiled. Fai and Kurogane watched as the thing Sakura had called 'Kero-chan' flew toward Tsubasa, with Yue in tow.

"Nice to see you again kid." Kero said.

"You too, Keroberos, and Yue-san." Tsubasa replied and Yue nodded accepting the welcome.

After Tsubasa exchanged greetings with Keroberos, Mokona shot out of Fai's hood and toppled the lion plushy.

"What the hell is this?! Get it off me!" Kero yelled, dissatisfied.

"Mokona is a Mokona silly." Mokona said, obviously pleased with its introduction.

From the back of the room, a soft laughter rose to ear level. The group saw Tsubasa laughing, full heartedly.

"That's the first time in a long time you've laughed genuinely, Tsubasa-kun." Fai said, gaining everyone's attention. "I'm glad."

"I know Fai-san," the corners of Tsubasa's mouth drew itself into a smile. "Sorry for worrying you and Kurogane-san. And you too, mother, father." Suddenly a fist had made contact with the top of Tsubasa's head. He looked up to see Kurogane.

"Idiot, don't apologize." The ninja said.

Sakura and Syaoran smiled as they watched their son interact with his companions.

"Mistress," Yue started. "I came as you asked, however I feel that I cannot stay in this form any longer. My apologies." Yue bowed his head at his mistress.

"It's alright Yue." Sakura told the silver-haired, winged man.

"What does that mean?" Fai asked no one in particular. Tsubasa answered the question.

"Yue-san is one of the two guardians to the Clow cards- er Sakura cards, The other one being Keroberos. However, Yue-san shares a body with Yukito-san. He can't stay in control for long, as it would harm Yukito-san's body." He finished, and Fai was curious to see what would happen next.

Yue started to glow and then, appearing as Yukito, the figure collapsed, caught by Touya who had waited to catch him. He picked him up bridal style and carried him to a back room to let him sleep.

"Alright then." Syaoran said as he clapped his hands together gaining everyone's attention. "Let's move things into the other room." Everyone followed while Tomoyo and Sakura strayed into the kitchen to make refreshments, which lured Keroberos as well upon him trailing the sweet scent of cake.

In the living room, Syaoran sat beside Tsubasa who fidgeted nervously in his seat. Across from him sat Fai who smiled genuinely at Tsubasa, happy for his reunion with his parents. Next to Fai was Kurogane. He was fighting with Mokona who was hanging and bouncing around him. Touya stayed in the room he put Yukito in while leaving the door cracked enough for him to listen to the others' conversation. Soon, Tomoyo and Sakura returned with Keroberos right behind them. After everyone had settled down, Syaoran began their talk.

"Tsubasa, I need to ask," Syaoran turned towards his son, "why didn't you come back sooner? At this, Sakura, who had found her seat on the other side of Tsubasa, turned to face her son as well, anticipating his answer.

Tsubasa's heart dropped to his stomach. He knew the reason for his absence of seven years, fourteen years if you count the seven that he relived. But he wasn't sure he was ready to tell his parents that he picked a girl- no, his soulmate over his mother and father, his family. Tsubasa stared into his father's eyes for a couple of seconds then pulled his gaze away. Fai and Kurogane watched as the brunette opened his mouth to speak but then stopped. Tsubasa's face twisted as he remembered his price for going back to Clow and Mokona hopped across the coffee table centered between the furniture and landed in Tsubasa's lap. Mokona looked into Tsubasa's now watery eyes and then turned to Sakura and Syaoran who had looks of worry on their faces. Mokona whirred around to Tsubasa and seemed to have a silent conversation with the boy. With a nod of approval, Mokona began to speak.

"Mokona will tell you all for Tsubasa. Let Mokona start from the beginning. Seven years ago, when Tsubasa left, he landed in Clow and met Sakura-chan, then something happened to her but Tsubasa's time was up and he had to leave. Tsubasa paid a price to Yuuko in order to stay by Sakura-chan's side. The price was that he'd never be able to return here again, that he wouldn't be able to see you all again." The furball finished.

Tsubasa dared to look at his parents and when he did, he saw their faces. The faces of people who had longed to see their son. The son, who at the mere age of seven, left the comfort of his home for another dimension, for it was his destiny to do so. The son who, when his time was up, paid a price to stay by the side of a dying girl- unbeknownst to his parents though. Upon seeing their son in a depressed state, Syaoran and Sakura leaned in and hugged Tsubasa. He had been through so much and even though they missed him, they were in fact, very proud of him. He had made a tough decision, for a seven year old no less, and followed his heart. They assured him it was alright.

"Mokona," Sakura returned her gaze towards the white fluffball sitting on Tsubasa's lap, "did anything else happen?"

"Yeah! Tsubasa's other price!" The creature said merrily.

"Other price?" Syaoran asked.

"MOKONA NO!" Tsubasa shouted. Fai and Kurogane understood why. Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran, and even Touya, who came out of the back room, were alarmed when the shout rang through the air. The kid broke a taboo by turning back time and he didn't want his parents to know that. The ninja and mage knew he was self-conscious about his decision to turn back time. They knew that the boy constantly asked himself, ' _what would have happened had I not chose to turn back time? So many people could have been saved. Xing-Huo wouldn't have died to help me escape because she wouldn't have been created.'_ However, the kid never went further in his self scoldings as he realized that his other self; Kimihiro Watanuki wouldn't have existed, nor would his clone who would later become his father.

Before Fai could grab Mokona and stop it from revealing Tsubasa's darkest secret, the creature conveyed it all to the little audience in the living room.

"Fei Wang put a death seal on Sakura-chan and in order to save her, Tsubasa made a wish to rewind time. But because of that, he distorted reality and broke a taboo. In order to fix that, his other self, Watanuki, was born to mend it. And then Fei Wang captured Tsubasa and made a clone!

Everyone was silent. Fai scooped up Mokona and shushed it. Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other, then to Tsubasa.

"Silly," Sakura started, "We already knew that. I have two wonderful sons, you and Kimihiro both. How can we call ourselves parents, if we didn't know at least that.

Tsubasa smiled at them, overcome with joy. He didn't know what to do if they had thought of him differently for breaking the biggest taboo the world had ever couldn't describe how relieved he felt that they had already known and didn't think any different of him. Then suddenly he felt strange. His vision began to blacken with smudges and he felt very clammy too. Tsubasa started panting, like he couldn't breathe.

Touya, Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo looked over at Tsubasa to see what was wrong only to see the boy's face completely white, pale. Kurogane gave Fai a look that seemed to ask if the kid was alright. As if she had heard their silent talk, Tomoyo voiced Kurogane's worry.

"Tsubasa-chan? Are you alright?" She asked, clearly concerned for her nephew.

Fai took over and began to exam Tsubasa with his magic. He concluded that his demeanor was odd and gave Kurogane a grave look, letting the ninja's nagging suspicion that it was magically related come true. However, Fai couldn't trace any external or internal damage present from magic, so unable to think of any other options, the mage turned toward Mokona.

"Mokona" Fai said gently. "Can you please contact Watanuki-kun?" The white creature was shaking, scared that something terrible was happening to Tsubasa. "Mokona" Fai said again."He'll be fine, I promise. But please, contact Watanuki-kun right away."Mokona nodded and and opened the line between itself and the black Mokona in Yuuko's shop. When the line opened, a girl with long drill-like twintails materialized in the picture.

"Ara? Are you a customer?" The girl asked politely. From around the corner came Doumeki who heard her talking. He walked into the room appearing in the connection. Stealing a glance upon Tsubasa, his darkened, letting the group on the other side know that he knew this was a call for Watanuki. He called to the girl.

"Himawari, go get Watanuki. Maru and Moro, you go too." He said. Himawari nodded and let Maru and Moro lead her out of the room and down the hall. Doumeki turned to the projection and began to talk.

"What happened?" He asked. He glanced once again at the small brunette. His complexion was pasty, and he was panting and looked like he was in pain.

"We don't know." Fai admitted. "We were hoping Watanuki-kun could enlighten us on that. "Fai's smale shrank and Kurogane voiced his own opinion.

"The kid'll be fine," he said, and he turned to Sakura and Syaoran, "He's your kid after all so of course he's tough. He'll pull through."

"Hyuu~ Kuro-pii is so wise." Fai joked.

"Hey, shut it you freaking mage." Kurogane snapped back. Watching them bicker, everyone in the living room's spirits were somewhat lifted. Maru and Moro returned to the room where Mokona was projecting Tsubasa's group, but something was wrong.

"Bad! Very bad!" Exclaimed Maru.

"What happened?" Doumeki whirled around to see Himawari burst through the door.

"Watanuki-kun," She wheezed through breaths, "Watanuki-kun, he's- there's something wrong with him!"

 **Wow this chapter was longer than the first one and talk about a cliffhanger. Anyway, in case any of you get confused, let me clear this up. In this story, Syaoran and Sakura (the clones and Tsubasa's parents) didn't know why Tsubasa never came back. Even though Sakura is a dreamseer , she didn't know of his price to Yuuko to stay in Clow. She had however, dreamt that he was supposed to go off on his own to follow his destiny, but after the seven days he had left, he was supposed to return. Also, I know that Tomoyo is not Tsubasa's aunt, but it's just how he addresses her. If you have any questions just ask me and i'll try and answer them to the best of my ability ^^ please review and tell me what you think.~**

 **-Kitsune**


	4. Visitor

**I was in a really good mood and I loved how ch. 3 turned out so I posted it early! Enjoy~**

 **Okay so I forgot to put this in the last chapter but let me just get this out of the way in case any of you ask. For those of you who have read xxxHolic, Himawari can only visit Watanuki once a year because her bad luck affects him to the point where he fell out of a window and almost died. Well, i'm making this that one time that she visits.**

Chapter Three

Doumeki ran down the hall wildly, with Mokona hot on his heels. The group on the other side waited, anxiously. Tsubasa's group on the side of the projection watched as the black Mokona followed Doumeki and Himawari, barreling down the twisting halls of Yuuko's shop and into Watanuki's sleeping quarters. Sakura gasped as she saw Doumeki approach Watanuki's bedside. The boy looked to be in the same condition as Tsubasa.

Watanuki's appearance was the same ghastly pale complexion as Tsubasa's, with his his sweat-drenched black hair framing his face. His breathing was slow and ragged.

"Hey, Watanuki. Wake up." Doumeki said as he stood behind Himawari who took her place kneeling at Kimihiro's side. She took Kimihiro's hand in hers and gently caressed his hair from his face with her free one. Himawari pressed her forehead to his to check his temperature while Maru and Moro sat on his bed desperately trying to wake him up. Doumeki glanced up in time to see Himawari nearly fall backwards.

*"kyaa!" She cried.

"Hey are you ok?"Doumeki asked. "What happened?"

"I'm fine, but Watanuki-kun is burning up!" She exclaimed.

Touya proceeded to check Tsubasa's temperature as well.

"Hey guys, Tsubasa is burning up too."

Fai and Kurogane didn't know what to do.

They were at a loss. They could only watch as Tsubasa writhed in pain, his brow furrowed and lined with sweat. Kurogane wasn't really one to be sentimental and on the rare occasion when he was, it was usually with stuff that involved the kid. This was one of those such 'rare occasions'. Kurogane's eyes drifted to the sight of Sakura and Syaoran wrapping protective arms around their unconscious son while showing concern for their other son.

Fai couldn't stand seeing Sakura and Syaoran like this. Even if they were the original's clones, they still deserved their share of happiness, and having their sons fall to an unknown ailment didn't help their predicament.

"Hey guys, what's this stuff on Tsubasa-chan?" Tomoyo asked innocently, breaking the silence.

Doumeki turned his head in time to see red tattoos crawl up the brunette's body. The boy immediately started screaming in pain, writhing in the arms of his parents. Fai quickly examined the boy, and not seeing any injuries, he deduced that it must be some type of spell.

"But wait…" Sakura started, "these look like-" she was cut off. As if on cue with Tsubasa's screams, Kimihiro began going through the same process. Re tattoos began climbing their way up his legs. Himawari shouted his name in hope that he'd wake up, but to no avail.

"Dammit, why is this happening to both of them!?" Kurogane yelled.

"Maybe…" Syaoran began, "maybe it's because they're the same being."

"Well then shouldn't that go for you too?" Touya asked.

"No, not necessarily. I am indeed Tsubasa's clone, but I am also his and Kimihiro's father. However, Tsubasa and Kimihiro are literally the same entity. Their existence is the same through and through."

"But then what about these marks?" Tomoyo asked.

Fai was still completely puzzled. The marks seemed to spawn from Kimihiro and Tsubasa's previous condition, and he couldn't sense any magic from them before they had activated. Once they were though, he could sense magic, but he couldn't identify who it belonged to. No one in the room with him nor through the projection, certainly, but…..it felt familiar to him. Like he had encountered it before.

"It can't be…" Sakura said in dismay.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Syaoran asked, troubled by his significant other's tone.

"These...these markings on Tsu-chan and Kimihiro's body. I've seen them before, in my dreams. When Tsu-chan was captured, these are what contained him. He wasn't able to move. They bound him."

"Then that means..." Syaoran trailed off.

"Fei Wang Reed." Kurogane said with a glare. The imminent anger clearly present on his face. Fai put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head."That can't be Kuro-sama, we watched Fei Wang die."

"If he's really dead like you say, then what else could it be...or who? Touya asked.

"Clow"

A familiar voice resounded from afar. Syaoran, Sakura, Kurogane, Fai, Tomoyo, and Touya looked towards the hall to see Yue staring back at them.

"Mistress," Yue addressed Sakura, "it is Clow's magic that I sense."

"What does this Clow guy's magic have to do with this Fei Wang person's markings?" This time the voice belonged to Doumeki. There was a twinge of concern etched into his question.

"I guess that's why the magic aura felt familiar." Fai said. He put his index finger and thumb up to his chin in a thinking manner and continued his explanation. "I understand now. The familiar feeling I got when I examined the magic surrounding the markings. It was Tsubasa-kun's."

"What? Couldn't that have just been his magic you were sensing then?" Kurogane asked.

"No Kuro-rin. I know the difference between tat magic and Tsubasa-kun's. This one felt distinctly different."

"Then how is it familiar to Tsubasa's?" Tomoyo asked the blond mage.

"When we fought Fei Wang, he had mentioned at one point how he was a descendent of Clow Reed and how Tsubasa-kun was also a descendent." The mage answered the black haired woman.

"What's going to happen to them?" Himawari asked as she came into view in the projection. Her eyes were watering and her whole self was trembling.

"I'm not sure Himawari-san." Sakura responded. "This is all-"

"Hitsuzen."

This time, a voice unknown to Kurogane and Fai rang out. A voice unknown to them, but very familiar to the others. The man who owned the voice walked into the house, gracefully, with a sophisticated air about him. Syaoran cautiously stood and approached the man. Kurogane and Fai watched as the two met face to face.

Syaoran spoke first.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa." He said cynically.

"Why hello, Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan, and guests." The man named Eriol smiled fakely.

"Ne, ne" Two small voices could be heard in unison.

Maru and Moro.

"Watanuki won't die right?" The pink haired girl asked.

"You can help him right? Maru can sense it, you're help Watanuki?" The blue haired girl asked.

"I will do what I can. But i'm afraid I cannot promise you anything. Fate seems so have other things in store for Tsubasa-kun and this boy Watanuki-kun."

"What do you mean, Eriol?" asked Sakura. She was clearly distressed at both of her son's current states.

Eriol sighed and crossed his arms.

"Listen closely to what I am about to say." He said to those present in the living room, then he turned to the projection from Mokona and addressed Doumeki. "You all as well," He paused, "need to hear this. As Sakura, Syaoran, and the guardians; Yue and Keroberos, know, I am half of Clow Reed's reincarnation. The other half is Sakura's father, Fujitaka. And as you guys know," He motioned to Fai and Kurogane, "Tsubasa-kun here is a descendent of Clow, with Watanuki-kun being his alternate existence."

"Okay, but what does this have to do with what's happening with the kids?" Kurogane chided.

"The magic from this spell contains traces of Clow's magic. Besides me, Syaoran and Tsubasa-kun, surely, there is yet another you know who is a descendent of Clow." Eriol replied, his voice failing to hide his bitterness.

"Another…?" Fai contemplated. His eyes grew wide as he realized who the other person was. "Fei Wang!"

There were several gasps and several more hushed cries from Himawari and the Mokonas'

"Precisely." Eriol said, his face grimm.

"But we killed that bastard already, are you telling us that he's alive?" Kurogane questioned, losing his composure in the process.

"No, he is indeed dead. But I assume this is a spell that he cast on Tsubasa-kun while he held him captive. From what I can gather, this spell was meant to activate if he were to ever come across me."

"And Watanuki?" Doumeki asked through the projection.

"Because his existence is the same as Tsubasa-kun's, I suppose he's feeling the repercussions." Eriol responded.

"What will happen to them if the bindings continue to move?" It was Sakura that said this while clutching Tsubasa's shoulder while her eyes shifted between Eriol and Kimihiro.

"I'm afraid that if this continues, they'll die," He said forlornly.

"Isn't there anything that we can do?" Fai asked.

"I'm not sure," Eriol paused, " I've never dealt with spells like this before. And to make it worse, Fei Wang had made it undetectable until it was visible. Who knows for how long the spell has been acting against them both."

"Wish…"

A small voice, barely audible, cut through the conversation.

"You can...make...a wish…"

Doumeki turned around and watched as Kimihiro sat up from his previous lying posture.

 ***Yes I just made Himawari stereotypical-girl-in-any-anime scream don't judge me xD**

 **So thanks for reading again, and please review and tell me what you think. This story is my first ever fanfiction, so please tell me what I should improve on if need be.**


	5. Blood Crystal

Chapter Four

His unruly black hair, stuck to his face with sweat, was swept to the side by Himawari's gentle touch. Doumeki took in Kimihiro's disheveled appearance as Maru and Moro helped their master into a sitting position.

"Watanuki are you ok?" A concerned Mokona asked. Kimihiro reached out a shaky hand and patted the black animal on its head. Mokona nuzzled his hand in response.

"I'm alright Mokona, just tired that's all." He said with a forced smile. To his surprise,when he faced forward, Himawari flicked his forehead.

"Tire my butt Watanuki-kun. You still have a very high fever. I was scared." She said, hanging her head as she cried.

"I'm sorry Himawari-chan." Kimihiro replied.

"Um, Watanuki-kun was it? What was that about making a wish you said earlier?" Tomoyo asked the barely lucid shopkeeper.

"Ah, what I was trying to say was that there's an item I know of that can probably heal me and Tsubasa, however, it will have to be wished for and the price will none the less be lenient." He said dryly, his arms trembling as he tried to stand.

"No you don't," Doumeki said as he caught the staggering boy, "sit back down." With a sigh, Kimihiro complied.

"I could hear most of your conversation. I don't know why but I don't think this spell is affecting me as much as it is Tsubasa." Kimihiro admitted.

"I see." Syaoran said. "It seems you're only getting a little backlash from the spell."

In accord, Kimihiro nodded his head. He looked at his father with heterochromatic eyes and smiled. This was his first time actually speaking with his father, and he vowed to treasure every minute of it. His gaze then fell to his mother, who held his other self tightly.

"So what is this item Kimihiro?" Sakura asked.

"Right, it's a crystal that's known as a 'Blood Crystal'." He said

"Is it because it's red or something that it is called that?" Touya asked from Tsubasa's side, squeezing the brunette's hand.

Kimihiro shook his head.

"No, the stone itself is clear, like a crystal. What distinguishes it from other crystals is that this one has the ability to absorb dark magic from anything into itself, turning it red in the process."

"Great." Kurogane said. "Then let's go get it."

"It's not that easy, Kurogane-san. Someone will have to make the wish while another retrieves the crystal."

Everyone sat in silence for awhile, not knowing what to say. Someone would have to surrender their most dearest 'something' in order to obtain the right to attain the crystal.

"I will do it." Sakura said. "I will pay the price."

"But Sakura!" Kero started.

"No." She said sternly. "They are my children and I will not stand by and watch them die. Please Syaoran," She turned to her husband, "do not stop me."

"I won't." He said sympathetically. "But they are as much my children as they are yours so if you're paying the price, then I will retrieve the crystal."

"Wha-! Gaki!?" Touya shouted.

"I understand, but…" Sakura trailed off.

"Don't worry Sakura. We'll go with Syaoran. We want to save Tsubasa-kun and Watanuki-kun just as much." Fai spoke up.

"He's right." Kurogane added. "I don't want to see the kid die. Or the other brat for that matter." Kurogane flicked his head in Kimihiro's direction.

"Thank you Kurogane-san." Kimihiro said.

"Tch." The ninja clicked his tongue, which to Kimihiro, translated as 'whatever'.

"Alright the Kimihiro. I would like to make a wish. I need the Blood Crystal.

"Are you prepared for the price of this wish, mother?" Kimihiro asked.

"Yes, what is it?"

Kimihiro looked his mother in the eyes then spoke.

"Your Clow Scepter. That is your price."

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Handing over her Scepter would mean that she is relieved of her duties as keeper of the Clow cards, but that was a small price compared to the lives' of her sons.

"Very well. I comply." She said, opening her eyes again.

Sakura reached her hands behind her neck and unclasped the chain of her necklace. She held it out in front of her and released her sealed wand.

*"Key of Clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the Wand, the force ignite. Release."

After a brief flash of light, Sakura's trinket on her necklace had transformed into a scepter. She extended it in both hands to Mokona who sucked it in its vortex and sent it through to the other Mokona. Mokona handed it to Kimihiro upon receiving it through the inter-dimensional exchange, and it was given to Maru and Moro to put it in the storage until the moment arose where someone would need it.

"Kimihiro, do you know where the crystal is?" Tomoyo asked.

"It's not _where_ it resides, but with _whom_." He responded.

"What do you mean?" Eriol asked, entering the conversation.

"It's in the possession of someone you know well, yet don't." His vision started to go blurry so he tried to hurry up his explanation. "In another world, it's in the hands of a different Mei-Ling Li. One who bears the same soul as the one you know."

As he finished he began to lose consciousness. He fell backwards into Doumeki's arms and was laid down on the bed. Himawari kissed his forehead.

"Well that settles it, let's go." Kurogane said, standing up from the couch and putting his sword back on his hilt.

"Right." Syaoran said as he turned to Sakura. "We'll be back. Please look after Tsubasa. And Doumeki-kun, please look after Kimihiro as well."

Doumeki nodded and the white Mokona cut off the connection.

"Are we ready? Hey, Syaoran, Who's Mei-Ling? She has your last name is she your mother?" Mokona asked jumping from the table to Syaoran's shoulder.

"No, Mokona. Mei-Ling is my cousin. Well at least in this world she is. I don't know about this world we're about to go to though."

"Hm..ok! Let's go!" Mokona sprouted wings and wisps of magic and light surrounded Kurogane, Fai, and Syaoran.

In the distance, Syaoran thought he heard Sakura say ' _I love you, be careful'_ before they were completely transported to the next world.

When the light calmed down, The trio's vision cleared and they could see a huge banner-like sign that said ' _ **WELCOME TO GEMESTRISSE'**_ in big letters. The place seemed normal to them, despite its antiquated setting. There weren't any cars, but rather wagons and horses. Judging by the name of the place, the trio agreed that this world was probably a huge mining facility of some sorts. There were peddlers selling rocks and other gems that sparkled and shined in the sun. Every few houses or so was a shop whose sign read ' _Jeweler'_ , so they decided to try there first and ask for some information regarding Mei-Ling.

"This feels like old times, huh?" Syaoran spoke while they walked towards the Jeweler's, a hint of nostalgia noticeable in his voice.

"Yup~, I guess it kinda does, doesn't it Kuro-puu?" Fai said playfully

"It's Kurogane! …..and yeah, it does remind me of before."

"Oh! We're here~~"Fai said.

They walked into the Jeweler's as Syaoran greeted the shop worker.

"Excuse me? Miss? I was wondering if you could help us. We're new in town and we were hoping you could answer a few of our questions."

Without turning around, the shop worker asked, "Yes? What to do you need?" while dutifully continuing her work polishing an ivory stone.

"Can you please tell us where we can find a Miss Mei-Ling Li?" Fai asked.

"No." The girl replied right away.

Kurogane got annoyed and Syaoran and Fai were perplexed as to why the girl refused when she said she would help them.

"And why the hell not?" Kurogane asked, trying hard not to lash out at the worker.

"Because you're looking at her now." She said exasperated.

The girl got up from her stool and turned to face the travelers, her face paling as her eyes met Syaoran's.

"L-l-l-little Wolf?!" She exclaimed. "What? How? What in the world? You should be- no, I _watched_ you die. There is _no_ way you can possibly be alive." Mei-Ling kept muttering things and then her mind had had enough and she succumbed to darkness.

Mei-Ling blacked out and collapsed behind the counter of the shop. Syaoran, being quick on his feet as always, was the first one to reach her and he felt her head to make sure she hadn't hit it on anything.

"I think we scared her." Fai said.

"No. The kid scared her." Kurogane mumbled.

"Well regardless of who scared her, we should lay her down somewhere properly and wait for her to wake up." Syaoran added, a tad bit annoyed at the fault he'd been given in the matter.

"I think I saw a back room when we walked in, let's lay her in there." Fai suggested.

"Right."

Syaoran carried Mei-Ling to the back room with Fai and Kurogane following suit. As he laid her down on a small cot in the corner, she started mumbling.

"L..ittle..Wo..l..f….I'm sorry."

 ***If the wording is different from the manga don't get mad at me please. I didn't feel like looking through the manga to find the correct chant so I just went to Sakura's wiki page and used the chant they had there.**

 **Alrighty so how was this chapter? I actually had writer's block for a bit trying to think of an item that they could use to heal Tsubasa and Kimihiro, but i'm glad with how the 'Blood Crystal' theme thingy turned out! I'm thinking this might end in maybe 3 or so more chapters. Please review, it would mean the world to me since this is my first fanfiction and I could really use the constructive criticism~**


	6. NOTICE

**I am very sorry to say that I am having writer's block for this story. I thought I had it all figured out and just needed to fill in some things but I hadn't thought ahead about how I wanted to introduce Mei-Ling, and doing it the way I did caused me to have to come up with new conflicts to which I am having trouble creating. So again, I apologize and am very sorry. It shouldn't take too long though because my friend who helped me think up the story is aiding me now as well so please expect a new chapter sometime this month! :)**

 **Also, To Save A Life is updating smoothly and to all those who are following both of my stories right now, thanks a bunch! Please feel free to review as well, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **-Kitsune**


	7. For Those You Love

Chapter Five

Syaoran set this world's version of his cousin down on the small cot in the corner. He stared at her intently, deciphering her earlier behavior. She had freaked out once she saw his face and then abruptly passed out, mumbling about how she was sorry. Syaoran looked back at Fai and Kurogane for help but they just shrugged, announcing that they were at a loss just as he was. Their lead to the Crystal is currently unconscious, and them- three suspicious grown men clearly not from this town, are hovering over her still body, waiting for her wake. Every second they spent there doing nothing meant the more time Tsubasa and Kimihiro's have for recovery runs out.

He let out a sigh.

"I know you're restless, Syaoran. But, thinking about it won't do us any good." Fai told Syaoran as the latter paced back and forth, occasionally sparing a glance in Mei-Ling's direction.

"The mage is right. There's no use getting anxious. She'll wake up eventually and when she does, we'll take the Crystal and get back to the kids." Kurogane added, uncharacteristically sympathetic.

He let a brief smile slip across his face.

"You're right, Fai-san, Kurogane-san

Thank you."

Fai smiled giddily. It was the times like this that Syaoran missed the most. But alas, all good things must come to an end. Syaoran felt a sudden swarm of anger billow from inside him as he thought of Fei-Wang strategically placing the spell that causes his sons' lives to dangle by a thread. He scowled but quickly threw the emotion away and composed himself once again. Kurogane noticed Syaoran's unsettling distress however, and was about to ask him about it when Mei-Ling began to wake.

"Nn….n?"

Her eyelids fluttered and she looked around in confusion. When her eyes fell upon Syaoran's figure they grew wide in shock.

"Little Wolf?" She asked, surprised, "but I saw you die...how is this even possible?"

"So then this world's Syaoran is deceased?" Fai questioned.

"This world?" Mei-Ling asked, "what does that mean? Are there multiple worlds or something? Who are you people? What do you want?" She bombarded them with questions to which they had all the answers to. As he could tell that Kurogane was about to yell at her so she would shut up, Syaoran put his hand up, motioning for him to stop and that he would handle it.

"For now, please calm down. I understand that this all must be very confusing for you and me and my companions are terribly sorry for any inconvenience we've caused thus far. However, we need your help, please. My sons' lives depend on you."

Mei-Ling gulped. She felt as if the weight of the world...worlds? now rested on her shoulders.

"Hyuu~ that was smooth. Better than you would've done, Kuro-puu." Fai elbowed Kurogane, "You would've scared her away, hehe."

"Oh shut up!" The ninja yelled back.

Syaoran laughed bitterly.

"Anyway, Mei-Ling, on to your questions. Yes, there are multiple worlds. We are in fact from a different one. I am my world's version of your Little Wolf. Though we are from different worlds and may differ in age, every person shares the same soul as their other worldly counterpart. It seems like your version of me goes by the literal meaning of the character of our name in Chinese instead of the romanized version. As for your last question, what we want?" He paused, "that's where we need your help. My sons are slowly dying from the action of a very bad man and we heard that the Blood Crystal will be able to save them. We know that you have it Mei-Ling. I am asking you to give it to me so that I can save my children, please."

Syaoran prostrated himself and lowered his head, baring his whole self to the copy of his cousin. Mei-Ling was at a loss for words. A man who looked slightly older than her deceased cousin was now prostrating himself before her and it made her feel horrible. She didn't even know the guy and yet she felt as though, in a familiar way, she did. Yes, she had the Blood Crystal, and after hearing that her cousin-look-alike's children were in danger of dying, she felt compelled to hand it over.

"Please, raise your head." She spoke softly, and Syaoran did as he was asked. "I understand, I will give you the Blood Crystal."

"That quickly? I didn't really expect you to cave that quickly." Kurogane scoffed.

Syaoran, Fai, and Kurogane stared at Mei-Ling awaiting her answer.

"Well, you see. You- er, Little Wolf died protecting me and his wife Sakura who was, at the time, pregnant with their soon-to-be-born twins, Tsubasa and Kimihiro. I was walking Sakura down the street when a wagon went out of control and the horses pulling it charged towards the side of the road where we were. Little Wolf had just stepped out of a nearby store when he saw the commotion and raced to push us out of the way. He died on impact and never got to see the birth of his sons', so if I can help you, to save yours, then I will do whatever it takes." She ended with a smile.

Syaoran didn't know what to say.

' _I guess her having the same soul as the one I know links them together more than we had originally thought'_ He thought to himself.

"Thank You, Mei-Ling." Syaoran said sincerely. "I'm sure Little Wolf would've been proud of you for helping out Sakura and the boys. He chose to save you, so please believe me when I say this," Syaoran lifted a hand over his heart and closed his eyes, "do not blame yourself. It wasn't your fault." Syaoran smiled at a tearful Mei-Ling.

"Well then," Fai spoke up, breaking the silence between the two, "now that we've discussed what's needed, I think we should hurry, yes?

"The mage is right." Kurogane said annoyed from the corner of the room.

"I'll go get the crystal then." And with that, Mei-Ling left the room before returning shortly with a small box in hand. "This is the Blood Crystal, "she opened the wooden box to reveal a clear crystal, "you know how it works, correct?"

"Yes, we do." Fai replied, still smiling.

"Again, thank you. I am forever in your debt." Syaoran said as he held Mei-Ling's hands.

Mei-Ling shook her head. "No, I am in your debt Syaoran. I always blamed myself for losing Little Wolf, so I should be the one thanking you." She smiled tenderly. "Enough of this though, you all should be going! Before it's too late, hurry!" She said, hustling the men out of the cramped back room.

"Well then Mokona, shall we?" Fai said as Mokona popped out of his hood.

"We shall!" It said with glee.

"W-w-w-what is that?" Mei-Ling jumped back eyes wide and pointing a finger at Mokona.

"Mokona is a Mokona silly! Here we go!" It said.

"Has it been here this whole time?" Mei-Ling asked.

"Yes Mokona has...it's too long to explain but Mokona is our means of transportation. Don't think about it too much." Syaoran said chuckling.

"Bye~" Fai waved.

"Shut up you damn mage." Kurogane said as he attempted to hit Fai but failed as the latter was able to move out the way.

"Yes, goodbye." Syaoran said as Mokona spread its wings and the trio was sucked into the dimensional transfer.

Mei-Ling stood there looking at the spot where Fai, Syaoran, and Kurogane once were. She put her hands on her heart and looked up to the sky.

"I hope you guys make it. Tsubasa, Kimihiro."

 **Sorry for the inactivity lately, I've had some things going on in the real world. Well, here is the newest chapter of The Bitter Truth and I can say that the next chapter will probably be the last if not the one after that. If you enjoy my stories, To Save A Life will be continuing for a while and I have ideas for new fics as well.**

 **As always, thanks for reading and if you have a feedback or constructive criticism, don't hesitate to tell me as this is my first fic. :)**


End file.
